Total Drama Tears
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: Basically a Total Drama remake of Everyone Cries, watch some of your favorite competitive teens deal with depression, heartbreak, and tear-inducing struggles. 1st Chapter dedicated to my dear friend, SailorMarble14. :) Enjoy!


_Hey hey hey everyone! Just like I promised, here's the very first chapter of Total Drama Tears!_

_Now for those of you who don't know, this is like a Total Drama version of my other story Everyone Cries featuring the Regular Show characters. I wondered what it would be like if I did the emotional stuff with the TD cast which will include the teens from the original Island (RIP), Revenge of the Island, and Pahkitew island. However, I'm not going to include every single character because some of them either I don't like nor do they seem like criers to me. Keep that in mind ok?_

_Plus, I hope I didn't make Scarlett or Max too OOC or anything for I really tried to keep them in character. So, don't hate me if I left out some details ok?_

_And before I go any further, there's something important I want to say to a dear friend on here:_  
_HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAILORMARBLE14!_

_That's right, ladies and gentlemen! Today is the birthday of beloved author SailorMarble14 and this chapter is dedicated to her. The reasons: _

_1. Scarlett is her very favorite TDPI character and I decided to use her first. _

_2. I recommend the Vocaloid song "Insanity" for this chapter because it's both Scarletts theme and our favorite song! XD_

_3. It's also a "thank you" gift for all the times she helped me with Personality Drabbles._

_Anyway, since this is like a remake of Everyone Cries with Total Drama, there's not much to go over except a couple elements will be reused such as betrayal, break-ups, etc. And most titles will be the same from Everyone Cries. I'll try to change it around depending on the character ok?_

_And I wanted to add Max in this because i think he and Scarlett are perfect for each other. ScarlettXMax!_

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and SailorMarble14, I hope you like your present. XD_

_Until next time, read & review and enjoy!_

_I don't own Total Drama or the characters. P.S. It will be a while before I get the next chapter started because I need to pick out a character first. Enjoy!_

Chapter 1: Remorse (**Scarlett**)

After landing in the water, Max came up to the surface in a split second.

"Ah!" he gasped for air, "Such insolence! You will pay for this Mclean!" Max cursed for the host.

He swam to shore, which was on the other side of the loser resort, and shook himself dry when he saw Scarlett sitting an a large rock just near the shore.

"So _she's _here too, huh?" Max hissed, "Well maybe it's time I teach her a lesson about betraying her master!"

Max walked towards Scarlett, ready to give her a piece of his "evil" mind. But when he got closer, he noticed that something seemed different about his former teammate. Scarlett had her knees up to her chest and her chin was on top and her face looked a little red and sad like she was crying. It was strange to Max because he had never seen Scarlett act sad or never cried even once.

"Hmmm." he thought carefully, "Could be a trick to make me drop my guard. Then again, she probably wouldn't cry unless it was serious."

Max crept a little closer and could see that Scarlett was indeed crying. Her hair was down and she was still missing her glasses, but she didn't seem to mind that at all. But, thanks to her brilliant mind and skills, she took notice of the purple haired boy approaching her.

"What do you want, Max?!" she asked bitterly.

Max was suprised she knew he was coming, "How did you know I was here?!" he asked.

"I heard you crash into the ocean and I saw you wash up on the shore." she answered without turning her head, "Surprised that you were able to swim."

"I took swim classes." he said casually, "That and french horn lessons. It's easy when you''re an evil genius."

'Oh, typical Max and his boastful ways." Scarlett rolled her eyes, "No wonder you got voted off so fast and I'm surprised that you didn't get kicked off sooner."

"Ugh." Max scoffed at her attitude, "What are you so ticked off for anyway, _sidekick_?"

Scarlett turned around and you could see the fiery red rage in her eyes, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME SIDEKICK!"

This made Max fall backwards and looked up at her angry face, "What is your problem?! What did I ever do to you?!"

Scarlett turned her head and stood up to walk away from Max, who tried to follow her, "Hey! You come back here this instant!" he yelled at her.

"Just get away from me!" Scarlett snapped again, "I don't want to deal with such an ignoramus!"

"Scarlett wait!" Max called out to her, "Stop!"

She tried to run with her tears trying to obscure her vision. Max tried his best to catch up to the angry red-head but it was tricky to do so because she was so fast. Scarlett continued to run until she tripped on a log, nearly injuring herself.

Max finally caught up with Scarlett and glared at her fiercely, "Okay, enough of these childish games!" he said in annoyance, "You are going to tell me what is going on with you and I mean now!"

"And why should I tell you anything?!" she snapped again and she sat on her knees and brushed herself off, "You're not my father! You can't make me tell you anything!"

"Because you betrayed me, ignored everything I said, and you costed me the one chance to win the million dollars and take over the world!" Max snapped back, "You think you're the only one angry?! Well so am I you stupid, completely heartless, and useless pile of abomination!"

Scarlett's face turned from angry, to hurt, and to complete sorrow as she turned away from Max and looked down at the sand. Hot tears formed and used the back of her hand to try and brush them away.

Max had calmed down a bit and stared blankly at the girl who was weeping in front of him. He started to regret what he had just said and remembered all the times he spent with Scarlett during their visit on the island, but tried to deny it.

_"Get ahold of yourself, Max!" _he scolded himself, _"She tried to kill you and everyone else all for the sake of the money! Why do you care for her anyway?!"_

One side of himself told him to forget Scarlett and just leave her here to stew in her own mistakes. Then, the other part of him said something a little differently.

_"Then again, there must be a reason why she's like this." _he thought again, _"Maybe she grew up on the bad side of life or something. Perhaps I should talk to her." _

He sat down next to her and attempted to place a hand on her shoulder, but she jerked it away upon immediate contact.

"Hey Scarlett?" he asked softly, "I didn't mean to say that to you. I was just-"

"Why should you care how I feel anyway?!" she glared at him, "And besides, since when did you start acting nice?!"

Giving another deep sigh, Max took her shoulders and had her look right at his eyes. "Look," he began, "I know we don't always see eye to eye, but I can tell there's something that deeply troubles your soul. You can tell me if you want and no one will know except us. Alright?"

Though still enraged, Scarlett took a moment to calm herself. She felt like she needed to be openly honest with someone and the only one willing to actually talk with her is the supposedly evil genius right next to her, "Alright." she sighed in defeat.

"It all started when I was in elementary school." she began, "A lot of kids thought I was weird because I was so smart and some of them actually bullied me. I've been called "Four-eyes, specks, geek-freak" and a lot of other stupid names but I usually paid no mind. It was still lonely because I never had any friends growing up and all I had were my brothers."

Max sat in silence as he listened to the now calm red-headed girl.

"Middle school wasn't any different and by the time high school rolled around, things had gone from bad to worse." Scarlett continued, "Since I was a straight A student people have been using me to do their homework, helping them with projects, and trying to make their social lives better. And it was "something that friends do" or so they claimed." she growled at what she said, "That's why I never liked it when you kept calling me your 'sidekick"."

Max was taken back and remembered that every time he had said "sidekick" Scarlett would cringe and frown ar him, "Why didn't you just tell me you hated that name?" he asked.

"Because," she sighed in disgust, "you probably would've called me something else like "crony" or "minion", or some other name. Ever since I was a child, I have always been alone and decided that I won't trust anyone anymore."

Angry and sorrowful tears started to form again as Scarlett thought of all the times when her fellow peers have always pretended to be her friends so they can get her to do what they want. To her, it was both an insult to her intellect and hurtful because no one wanted to befriend Scarlett just for herself.

"Scarlett?" Max asked softly, "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright." Scarlett said through her tears, "And you know what the worst thing is? My parents never even bothered to _help me _make any friends or anything! And my brothers were no help either because they were all "scared" of me! In short, I was **always **alone! Just once I wish there was someone who would understand me. Just at least once..."

She hid her face with her hands and wept softly in her hands again. Feeling sorry for his former teammate, Max wrapped his arms around Scarlett and rubbed her back in a comforting manner. And this time, Scarlett didn't hesitate or even fight him off and she started crying on his shoulder.

"Shhh." Max soothed her, "Don't cry now. It's alright, it's going to be okay. I'm here with you."

Even though she was still crying, Scarlett felt a little surprised that Max was being nice instead his usual crabbiness. Wiping some of the tears off her face, she looked up at Max.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she sniffled a bit, "I thought you still hated me for what happened on the island?"

"A first I kinda did," Max started, "but then I remembered that Chris just wanted me gone for no reason. Apparently, he didn't want anymore evil on the show and cast me aside like a useless toy!" he gave an irritated sigh before going on, "But, I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you over something as trivial as the money."

"But, I'm the reason you lost." Scarlett said sadly, "You would still be competing on the island if not for me."

"Not entirely." he shook his head before giving a smirk, "Though you did scare me, I'll admit that was very impressive when you unleashed all those mechanical animals on those worthless peons."

"Really? You mean it?" she asked as she blushed a little.

"Yes I do." Max nodded, "And I would be honored if you would have me by your side for world domination. We can rule this puny planet together, if you'll still have me that it."

Scarlett wasn't sure at first whether to trust Max again, but something inside changed her opinions on him. She felt that she was closer to Max now than when he was with him on that stupid island. Taking in a sigh, Scarlett held out her hand and Max placed his hand on top of her and gently stroked it.

"You'll never have to be alone again, my dear Scarlett." he said.

"Thank you..." she smiled at him.

"You're welcome, my dear evil friend." Max smiled back and hugged her.

After returning home, Scarlett and Max never stopped seeing each other no matter how near or far they were. Max helped devised some evil schemes to get back at some of the bullies who tormented his precious Scarlett years prior. Let's just say they're going to have terrifying nightmares for the next few years or so.

As time went on, they discussed world domination, revenge against Chris Mclean, and even their future plans together. Scarlett had never felt so close to Max before and was forever grateful for his companionship and understanding.

Guess even evil can have friends sometimes, right?

To Be Continued...


End file.
